David Sanders
David "Quincy" Beck Sanders is a 16 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life David Beck Sanders was born to Eliza and Harlan Sanders on June 6, 2000, in San Fransisco. He was the second child in this middle class family- he had an older brother, Harlan Jr., who was a genius in subjects mathematical and musical, and a younger sister, Kelly, who he was fiercely protective of. From a very young age, David was obsessed with any and all sports, especially football. After a few years in the city, David's family moved to the suburbs, where David met his best friend, Scott. Quincy Adams High Upon entering high school- specifically, John Quincy Adams High School- David finally began to crack under the immense pressure put upon him by his older brother's skills. David threw himself into sports, dedicating himself to his sport and his team and allowing his grades to wash down the drain as he began to party hard. When this did not help him feel any better, David turned to bullying Claire Axworthy, a less popular girl. By the end of his freshman year, David was known as an all-around cool guy- and an absolute jerk. The Crossing However, during a football game, David discovered his ability to heal people, completely eradicating a friend's concussion. Though he planned to make money off of it, he would never have the chance- the next morning he woke up in the office of Professor Rohlandu in the year 5016, with no memory of who he was or why he was there. Recalling the word "Quincy", Quincy chose it as his new name. Nexus Academy Student In stark contrast to David, Quincy has proven to be quite compassionate and morally-motivated- though quite awkward and inept with his abilities. He has befriended both Claire Axworthy, who he has no memory of, and Lock, who has become his best friend. Quincy has shown a curiosity towards the true nature of the world beyond the Nexus Academy. It is unknown how Quincy will react if he learns about his past as David. Physical Appearance Quincy is 6'1 and muscular but skinny. He has retained much of his strength from his years as David but he is much thinner. As David, Quincy had close shaven hair. Now it is much messier and longer. Quincy wears a variation of the standard Nexus Academy uniform. His secondary color is orange. He typically wears a standard black spandex t-shirt and black pants, all with orange piping. He typically does not wear the matching jacket except for special occasions. Quincy also wears fingerless gloves in the same style. During casual occasions, Quincy wears a checked collared shirt and khaki shorts. Personality David was loud, obnoxious, and brutish in order to disguise his insecurities. He struggled with feelings of self loathing and felt he was owed more from the world. He was selfish, and cared for little other than himself. In contrast, Quincy is quiet and introverted. He has difficulty approaching people but can seem loud to close friends due to his talkative nature. He cares greatly for other people and is very compassionate and peaceful unless his friends are threatened. He has discovered a vast curiosity about the world around him, and sometimes goes to dangerous lengths to learn more about what the Nexus has been hiding. Powers and Abilities *'Photokinesis'- Quincy has the ability to generate light energy from his hands. He is able to use it to blind or burn people, or to form constructs of pure light. On occasion it also has healing capabilities. Paraphernalia *'Digital Watch'- The only item Quincy maintained from the past. It was given to him by his sister and brother for his 10th birthday. *'Nightsticks'- The weapon given to Quincy by the academy. They are capable of taking in his light powers. Relationships Family Harlan Sanders Harlan and David had a neutral relationship. Harlan was proud of David's progress in sports, but wished he had taken better care of his grades. This led to a strained relationship. Eliza Sanders Eliza and David had a negative relationship. Eliza could not understand why David wasn't willing to put efforts into his grades like his older brother, which resulted in an extremely venomous atmosphere between them. Harlan Sanders, Jr. Harlan and David had a pretty positive relationship. Though David was unhappy with the high bar Harlan set, they nevertheless got along despite good natured arguments. Kelly Sanders Kelly and David had a positive relationship. They were close and always looked out for each other, though they also argued a lot and didn't quite understand each other. Friends Scott Amell Scott and David were unhealthy friends. They did everything together, motivated to do stupid things by each others goading. Despite everything, they genuinely cared for each other. Claire Axworthy Claire and David hated each other. David bullied Claire for being in a different social caste, despite never getting to know her. Claire and Quincy, on the other hand, have a great relationship. Quincy and Claire are both introverted and enjoy each other's company. They have a mutual crush on each other. Lock Reach Quincy and Lock are best friends. Lock's good natured enthusiasm meshes well with Quincy's quiet pragmastism. They enjoy hanging out when possible. Dakota Maddox Quincy and Dakota do not get along. Dakota's brash overconfidence rubs the quiet Quincy the wrong way, though they do not hate each other completely. Other Professor Rohlandu Quincy is suspicious of the Professor. He does not trust her, despite her best efforts. Trivia * Quincy was the first character created for the roleplay. * Quincy's original power was telepathy, which would've ultimately led to healing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters